Love Lasts
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: It's the 1930's. Bella and Edward fall in love at 17. Soon Edward proposes. Will Edward's and Bella's love survive? All human. I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU: This is my 2nd story. It's in the 1930's. I know where I'm going with this so hold on. LOL.**** I OWN NOTHING!!!!**** I'm telling you now so I don't have to keep saying this. I may own somethings later on but other than that........yeah. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was walking home from the market, carrying my basket filled with needs to make stew, when Edward in his new automobile honked.

"Bella!" he said excitedly.

"Edward." I stopped walking and ran over to his car.

"I've been looking for you."

"Oh. I was at the market."

"Yes, your father told me."

I started twisting my shoulder length dark brown hair around my finger.

"Do you want a ride home?"

I giggled.

"Okay."

He got out of the brand new 1931 Ford Model A Pickup Truck to open the door for me.

I smiled.

"Aw! Edward, your so sweet." I pecked him on the cheek.

I saw him blush.

He got back into the truck and started driving me home.

"What did you get?" he said holding the wheel with one hand, while lifting the corner of the plaid blanket covering the basket with his other.

"Just some vegetables, meat, and a loaf of bread."

"What are you going to make?"

I giggled and twiddled around with the lace on the end of my dress.

"My mother is going to make stew. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

He smiled.

"Of course I would."

I smiled back.

He pulled by the curb got out, opened my door, picked up the basket, and helped me out. I held his hand while we walked up the steps to my house. Edward, being himself, opened the door for me.

"Mother, I'm home from the market!" I called.

"Okay, sweetheart, bring the basket to me."

Edward led us to the kitchen.

"Did I mention Edward was with me?"

My mother smiled.

"Nice to see you here, Edward."

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Swan." Edward politely replied.

He squeezed my hand.

My mother zeroed in on Edward's hand and my hand. She smiled.

Edward handed her the basket.

"Would it be okay if I stayed for dinner? Bella invited me while I drove her home."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Of course, Edward. I would be delighted if you stayed for dinner."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan."

"Anytime, Edward."

"Mother, is Father home?"

"He stepped out for awhile."

"Okay. Come on, Edward."

I pulled him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

"Both of my parents like you, you know."

"Really?"

"Of course," I answered. "everybody likes you."

He laughed; my favorite sound in the world.

"Everybody?" he asked pulling me to the window seat.

"Yes, especially me."

"Is that including Mike Newton?"

I giggled.

"No. He hates your guts."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and not him."

"You love me?"

I blushed. I wasn't supposed to tell him that!

"Um, n-" I began.

He raised an eyebrow. What was I supposed to tell him?

"Yes." I admitted, looking down at the floral seat cushion.

Unexpectedly, he placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up, which forced me to look at him.

"I love you too." He said, his green eyes were melted like liquid emerald.

Suddenly he pulled my face to his. My hands automatically locked themselves into his bronze hair. Not even a minute later, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly.

I giggled.

"What?"

"You have lipstick on your face now."

I giggled again.

"Great. How am I supposed to explain this to your mother?"

I giggled, once again.

"Here." I said as I handed him a towel.

He laughed.

Before he wiped his face, he kissed me quickly.

"Is it off?"

"Yes." I smiled.

He pulled me into his lap.

"Do you think your father would approve of me?"

"What?" I asked, I was busy inhaling his scent.

"I'm going to take you to the movies."

I blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would your mother and father approve of me?" I asked him, looking up.

"Very much." He kissed my hair.

"Bella, Edward! Clean up for supper!"

I rolled my eyes.

He kissed my hair again.

He released me from his lap.

I made a face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"What?" I asked as I stood up.

"Nothing."

He stood up too.

"I'm going to wash up in the restroom."

"Wait!" I said. "I have to change dresses, help me choose."

I skipped over to my wardrobe. I looked through my collection of dresses.

I pulled out a white dress with little rosebuds printed on it.

"Do you like this one?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, quoting him.

He kissed my forehead and left to wash up.

I quickly changed dresses.

I sat down at my vanity.

The mirror reflected a dark brunette beauty with some of her shoulder length hair curled up in a stylish way, wide eyes, and natural blush on her cheeks.

I added a little more lipstick, since Edward had most of it on his face.

A quiet knock startled me. I turned around on the stool.

"Come in."

Edward, in his glorious way, walked into my large room with elegance.

He lifted me from the stool and hugged me.

"I missed you." He said, his velvety voice muffled in my hair.

"Me too." I whispered.

"Bella?" my mother called.

"Coming! I called back, taking Edward's hand.

We walked down the stairs.

I heard the front door open and close. I quickly let go of Edward's hand.

He looked up, surprised.

"My father's home." I whispered, almost inaudible.

"Oh." He mouthed.

"Father!" I cried as I flung myself into his arms.

"Bella." He said hugging me.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks."

My mother came into the front room. I pulled away from my father.

Edward lifted his eyebrow.

I quickly stuck my tongue out at him.

"Welcome home, sweetie." My mother said.

"Thank you, darling."

My mother pecked him on the lips.

"Why, look who it is." My father said in a loud voice.

"Good evening, Officer Swan." Edward replied in a polite tone,

They shook hands.

"Mmm. What smells so good?" My father asked.

"Stew." My mother answered in her singsong voice.

"Edward, are you staying for dinner?" my father questioned.

"Yes, sir. That was the plan."

"Okay, hopefully Renee made enough!"

Edward laughed.

Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the dinning room.

He pulled a chair out for me.

"Thank you." I blushed.

Edward sat down next to me, my father next to him. My mother presented the big bowl of stew. She ladled the stew into our bowls, serving Edward first, herself last.

Five minutes into supper, Edward asked, "Officer Swan, may I take your daughter out to a movie?"

I stepped on his foot, he didn't even flinch. I need to practice that.

My father dropped his spoon, making a loud clink and splash into his bowl.

"Uh, sure Edward, you have my permission, but that's Bella's decision.

"May I?" Anybody could've heard the hope in my voice.

My father glanced at my mother, who nodded and smiled."

"Of course." He said a bit gruffly.

I held Edward's hand under the table.

"The movie I wanted to see is showing tonight."

"Okay, Edward. What time? It's a school night and I don't want Bella running around town." My father replied awkwardly. I didn't blame him for his awkwardness, I was his only child. He didn't have any experience with the whole daughter/dating thing.

"7:00, sharp."

"Okay. That's fine."

We silently finished supper. Edward and I helped clear the table. It was almost 7, so Edward excused us to leave. I took my coat and hat. My parents followed us to the door.

"Don't worry, Officer Swan, I'll keep her safe."

"I trust you Edward. Take care of my girl."

"I promise I will."

I hugged my parents goodbye.

He opened the passenger door and helped me in,

He started the car and we drove away………..

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! PLEASE! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: Here's Chap. 2! I worked pretty hard on this. REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW! LOL. I have a bunch...and I mean BUNCH of ideas where this story leads to. I also have a bunch of stories I thought of and might write. Like I said, don't underestimate me! LOL. This chapter was like 5 pages long on my computer. It might not seem long so.....yeah. I'll try my best to update it soon! Like SOON! So don't bail on me. RECAP: Edward is taking Bella to see a movie.....ENJOY! :]]_

Edward pulled into the small parking lot. He opened my door and helped me out. I smoothed my dress. I was nervous. This was my first date. Ever. I've been asked several times by Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley, but I politely turned them down.

Edward took my hand and we walked to the entrance.

"Two tickets to City Lights please," Edward's velvety voice asked the man in the box office.

"58 cents please." The man replied, clearly bored with his job.

He passed over the money, got the tickets, and led me inside.

The lobby was bustling. People wearing elegant clothes drifted to and fro.

It smelled of popcorn and cigarette smoke.

"Do you want anything?" he asked me.

"Maybe a drink." I answered.

"Okay. How about we share a drink? Carlisle didn't want me spending over 60 cents tonight."

"That's fine."

He dodged through the crowd and ordered a soda.

"Okay. Our movie is in theatre 3."

I nodded.

Did he feel the awkwardness too?

We sat in the 8th row from the screen.

Then the movie started.

* * *

After the movie, he took me home. He kissed me good-bye and told me to keep my window open while he walked me to the door.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye. I had a great time."

"Me too."

"Bella?" my father asked.

"Yes, father I'm home."

I pecked Edward on the lips.

I waved once.

He nodded.

I shut the front door to meet my mother and father.

"Did you have a nice time?" my mother asked, smiling wide.

I nodded.

"What movie did you see?" my father asked then.

"Um, City Lights."

"Oh.'

"I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Okay, Bella. Sleep good."

Oh I will, I answered mentally. Edward was sneaking through my window.

I ran up the stairs, opened my window, changed into my nightgown, and waited.

My parents went to sleep early tonight, so they were sleeping.

I almost fell asleep until I heard my tree moving.

I ran to my window.

"Edward!"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You came."

"Of course."

He pulled me onto the bed, me in his lap.

"So, how did your father react?"

"To what?"

"Knowing his daughter has a boyfriend."

He laughed silently, shaking the bed.

"He took it rather well, actually."

He kissed my hair and laughed again.

"How exactly?"

"Well, he just asked what movie I saw. I told him. Then I said I was tired."

"Oh." He frowned.

"What?" I asked. He was so adorable when he frowned!

"I thought he would've reacted differently. When my father found out Alice had a boyfriend, he was furious."

I giggled.

"Oh."

"He didn't mind about Rosalie though."

"Well of course, Rosalie is beautiful." She was, she had the most beautiful hair that flowed to her waist, a figure every super model wished for, and the most beautiful face.

He laughed again.

"In her own way, I suppose." He retorted.

"What do you mean?" I turned around in his lap so I could see him better.

"She's not nearly as beautiful as you." He said tapping my nose. I blushed.

"Oh, um….thank you?"

"You are most certainly welcome." I yawned.

"Your tired." He didn't ask a question, just stated the fact.

"I guess I am." I yawned again.

"I guess I should leave then…." He said trailing off.

"NO!" I near shouted.

"Shhhh! You'll wake up your parents!"

I covered my mouth.

"Oops." I mouthed.

"It's okay." He kissed my hair.

I turned around again and kissed his lips. He kissed me back. My hands started to intertwine themselves in his slightly wet bronze hair. His hands went to my back.

We passionately kissed each other for at least 10 minutes. I couldn't keep time, he muddled my thoughts. We broke apart gasping.

"I really think I should go though….."

"No! Stay until I fall asleep, please?"

"I don't know Be-"

I interrupted him. "Please? Please, Edward?" I showed my best pleading look.

"Bella. You know I can't resist if you beg like that!" He scowled.

I bit my lip for a couple of seconds and tried plan B.

"Please?" I ran my fingers over his arm. He shivered and pinched the bridges of his nose.

"Bella!" he said frustrated.

I repeated plan B and whispered "Please, Edward?"

He groaned in defeat. "Fine."

I smiled. I found his weak spot! It'll work for anything.

"Thank you." I simply said. I reached up to kiss him and threw my arms around his neck. I pulled away a few inches and pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know. You are my life now."

He picked me up and tucked me in. He laid on top of the covers. I snuggled into his side and he put his hands around me.

I sighed contently.

"Just until you fall asleep, Bella."

"Okay" I said drowsily. I heard him chuckle softly.

He kissed my hair.

"Goodnight, my Bella."

"Night….." I fell asleep.

I dreamed about Edward, naturally. We were walking, hand in hand, through the forest. Just walking. He leaned down to kiss me. Then I woke up.

"Edward?" I sat up and patted the bed next to me. He was still here.

"Edward, wake up." I shook him once.

"Mmm…" he grunted.

"Edward, you fell asleep."

He sat up.

"Oh, I did!"

"Do you have to leave now?" He could hear the frown in my voice.

"Unfortunately." He kissed me goodbye and left out of the window.

I fell back asleep soon after. I dreamt of him again.

In the morning, I awoke to the soft voice of my mother gently shaking me.

"Bella, sweetheart, wake up. You need to get ready for school."

I grunted.

"Love, wake up. Edward is going to pick you up."

I shot up.

"Okay mother, I'm up! Could you help me pick out a dress?"

"Of course."

She walked over to my wardrobe and started going through my endless rack of dresses.

I followed her.

"So, how did your date go with Edward?"

"Lovely! He's so sweet!"

"Aww! That's great, Bella. Has he…kissed you yet?"

I blushed.

"Uh…yes." I whispered.

My mother grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I'm so excited for you, love!"

"Thank you mother. Can't breathe…."

She let go of me go quickly.

"Sorry. Okay, let's choose."

I ended up wearing a olive green dress with tiny white flowers and white sandals.

I quickly added a bit of lipstick and blush. Then I ran down the wooden stairs so fast, I almost fell. My mother handed me my lunch and books. Outside a car honked.

"Aww! Bye baby! Have a good day!" She kissed my forehead while I buttoned up my coat.

"Bye, mother!"

I rushed outside and found Edward parked in my driveway.

He caught my gaze and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He got out and opened my door for me.

"Thank you." When he got back in, I asked "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Perfectly."

"That's nice. We better get to school."

I nodded. Through the short ride we didn't speak. He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Rosalie's bright red Cadillac V12 Roadster.

"Ostentatious." He scoffed.

"It's pretty." I answered, defending it.

He got out opened my door and took my books. Jessica spotted me and ran over to us.

"Bella!" she quickly exclaimed.

"Hi Jess." I answered.

"Hello, Jessica." Edward said politely.

"H..h..hi.." she stuttered. "Can I talk to you?" she asked when she became calmer.

"Sure." I answered.

"Alone?"

I looked up at Edward. He nodded.

"Okay."

I followed her while she started walking away.

"So..you and Edward Cullen!?!?"

I nodded, showing nothing on my face.

"Going out?"

I nodded again.

"Oh! My! God! That's Edward cute as a bug's ear Cullen! How did you..manage.. to get him?"

"Jess, uh..well, He asked me out yesterday and I said yes. That's all."

"Has he kissed you yet?"

I nodded, once again.

"Like a peck or like a kiss?"

"Both." I said smugly.

Her jaw dropped.

"Jess, Edward's waiting for me, bye!"

I left her standing there.

When I reached Edward, I pecked him on the lips just to excite Jess. She was a good person….deep down….

Angela was the next person to confront me. She was more sensitive to my privacy so she didn't ask ridiculous questions like Jess. She congratulated me and hugged me. She has a boyfriend too, Ben Chaney. They make a great couple. She wished me luck and ran off to her first class. Edward was in my first class so we walked together holding hands. The teacher cleared his throat to get the class in order. Class began. Mr. Meleno droned on and on about America's history. I didn't really pay attention. The bell rung and it was time for arithmetic, my hardest class, also without Edward. He pecked my lips and headed for his next class. Soon lunch came around. Edward led me to the table that his family sits at. I shyly sat next to him.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, this is my Bella."

I blushed and looked down.

"Hello." Jasper said first, then Alice, then Emmett, and lastly Rosalie.

"Hello." I replied.

"I'm Alice!" piped up the girl with the short black hair.

"Yes, your in one of my classes, as well as Emmett."

"Swell to meet you!" she grabbed my arm.

"Do you like shopping? Wait, what kind of question is that? Every girl likes shopping….." Alice chattered away too fast to keep up.

"Um, sure I like shopping…" I replied.

She flashed me a smile.

"Great. We'll get along well!"

I smiled and nibbled at my lunch.

Each family member said a little about themselves and asked some questions. Lunch was over soon, so Alice said we'd pick up where we left off tomorrow. I walked with Alice on one side of me and Edward on the other side, holding my hand. This was going to be a long day….

_**AU: Hoped you like it! Sorry it took me long to post it...I had 6 tests this week. Man, they push us so hard. I studied for this chapter again! "Cute as a bug's ear" means extremely cute. I was going to put freakin' but I didn't think they said freakin' in the 30's! LOL! Also, City Lights is an actual movie..LOL..Google it! Please review! I can accept negative comments so don't be afraid to speak your opinion! JUST FREAKIN' REVEIW! LOL!**_


	3. Important

Hey guys. I REALLY need you to review. I don't know if you guys like it or anything. So PLEASE, PLEASE review. I've been pretty busy. I have Torn, Love Lasts, and my newest project: Stepping on the Cracks. The story is about Bella after New Moon, but Edward doesn't come back or anything. She becomes a daredevil. Here's a sneak peak!

Stepping on the Cracks

"Okay," I breathed. "I'm ready. I just needed to calm down a little."

_No Bella. Don't jump! Keep your promise!_

"Alrighty then!" said the diving instructor. "First, make sure your parachute is packed correctly. Then put your goggles on. Lastly, we'll jump. Okay?"

"Check parachute, adjust goggles, and jump. Got it." I was nervous. Super nervous.

_BELLA DON'T JUMP! Listen to me! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! _His (Edward's) voice was angry.

I did what I was told and jumped.

_NOOOOOOOO! _He screamed.

I felt a jolt of acceleration and screamed. I didn't scream because I was scared, I screamed because I was excited! The view was breath taking- exactly what it did. I got closer and closer to the ground. I pulled my parachute and I started floating safely down. I landed in a field. Then the instructor landed. "Wow! I loved that! That was awesome!"

He smugly smiled at me. " I know."

Do you think people will like it? That's like the first paragraph. So….please review and tell me your opinions. I don't know if I'm going to keep writing. So….yeah….Thanks for the support so far….


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


End file.
